1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mist collection device, a liquid ejecting apparatus, and a method for controlling the mist collection device.
2. Related Art
Ink jet printers are widely known as a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects a liquid onto a medium in the related art. In such a printer, there is a printer capable of performing a printing process by ejecting ink (liquid) onto a transported paper sheet (medium) from nozzles provided in a liquid ejecting head (for example, JP-A-2005-271316).
The printer disclosed in JP-A-2005-271316 includes an exhaust duct and an exhaust fan so as to recover mist generated when the ink is ejected.
Meanwhile, the printer disclosed in JP-A-2005-271316 includes a movable cap for receiving liquid droplets, and a wiper for sweeping the inside of the exhaust duct so as to suppress the mist, which is adhered to an inside wall of the exhaust duct, from flowing down and running down as liquid droplets to stain the paper sheet.
However, if the cap and the wiper are provided, the configuration thereof becomes complicated. Since the inside of the exhaust duct should be frequently swept to prevent the liquid from running down, there is a problem in that the maintenance is inconvenient. For this reason, there has been demand to recover the mist while suppressing the liquid from running down from the exhaust duct.